Fixated on the girl with the soft sound
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: Austin Moon finds Ally Dawson, they come from separate worlds: He's famous, she's a quiet writer. The couple sneak around together. .Oneshot. [Based on the song Settle Down by The 1975] P.S. Listen to the song if you want to fully understand this one shot.


No, Austin wasn't annoyed, he just wasn't very patient at the moment. Leaning his cheek on his palm, he listened to his best friend/video director run through the script for his new music video. He poked at his stack of pancakes that were built up along his plate, the butter melting in the middle and the syrup running down the sides. Austin licked his sticky syrup finger. He tried hard not to snap at his best friend, but he knew what to do and Dez was only repeating himself.

Austin's eyes graze along the restaurant as he took in every customer. His eyes fell upon a girl with golden hair, he thought he was attracted for a moment, but she links her arms with a tall, dark boy and kisses his lips. Sure, Austin has never been a boy for respecting boundaries or the fact that somebody might have another person in their life, but for a reason he couldn't explain, he looked away and told him that he couldn't go after a taken girl this time. After all, that Elliott guy sure gave him one large bruise on his right eye and he swears it still aches when he thinks about those knuckles on his face.

"Okay," Austin finally hissed when Dez began to run through the script for the one hundredth time, "I get it - I'm going to enter stage left, walk slow, keep my gaze away from the camera," he gave Dez a sharp look as he added, "Which will be a close up on my face," Austin rolled his eyes as he continued, "Stare off as if I'm in a trance for this girl and I'll start singing but I have to stop before I get to the chorus because we need to change to the boat scene first. I get it, Dez. I understand."

Dez gave him an unsure look, "What do you do on the boat scene?"

Austin grunted in frustration, "I'll be slouching on the sail boat's floor, pretending that I'm writing this song but I'm still looking away into the distance (despite the fact that I should probably be looking at my paper because that's how you write a song) and I'll be singing, still lost in some moment."

Dez stared for a moment, "Okay, so you do get it." he said. Austin nodded. "And when the chorus is coming to an end?"

Austin sighed, "I'm going to get up and very smoothly jump onto the docks, still singing while you make fake wind sweep along my hair so it captures some sort of raw feeling as the dock has magical lights that just coincidentally light up as I get there."

Dez sighed happily, slapping his palm along his cheek as he glanced towards the ceiling, "This is going to be my best video yet."

Austin shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something to Dez when his eyes caught a brunette sitting in the corner of the restaurant. Her toast in front of her remained untouched as she scribbled into a journal, but he couldn't catch her face because her hair had fallen in front of her features. He moved slightly in his chair, trying to get a better view of her. His interest sparked even more when she ran a frustrated hand through her hair, showing him her oval face, raspberry glossed lips, and cappuccino eyes that were hidden by long lashes. She scratched out whatever she had written and tried writing something else.

Austin smirked. He wasn't a shy boy. He glanced at his best friend who was still mumbling to himself about how this was the best video he's ever thought of. Austin quickly took one of the napkins from his table and held it tightly in his palm. "I'll be right back," he mumbled to his best friend. Dez didn't acknowledge him as he gasped when new ideas formed in his brain. He jotted them down in his notebook.

Austin smoothly made his way towards the girl's table. Her hair had fallen in front of her face again and Austin thought it was such a shame to hide such beauty like hers. He makes it to her table and sits down in front of her. "This seat taken?"

The pretty brunette slowly peers up from beneath her long lashes, the ones that framed those creamy coffee orbs. She's alarmed by his presence, blinking twice as she wondered if he was really talking to her, if he was really there at all. Her lips twist into an 'O' shape, her eyes starting to shift.

"I can't quite determine whether that's a yes or a no," Austin said to the girl, a grin on his lips, humored by her speechlessness. He tried not to let his ego inflate, figuring it might be his looks that have charmed her already. After all, he was Austin Moon: The newest, greatest pop sensation. (According to magazines, that is.)

"It's a..." the girl gulped. She wasn't good at talking to people she wasn't familiar with, especially not handsome ones. "No. That's a no."

He grinned, "Austin Moon."

She hesitated before deciding it would be rude not to give him her name. "Ally. Ally Dawson."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Ally." And, oh, how her name sounded spectacular on his lips.

"Yeah," was all Ally could manage to choke out over the loudness of shy personality. A strand of her hair falls in front of her face and for some reason, it irritates Austin to see it there. He reaches forward and coolly swipes it out of her eyes and gives her a wide smirk. Ally is stunned as the soft tips of his fingers graze her fingers.

_Well, he sure doesn't hold back_, Ally thought to herself. She glanced down at her songbook and then up to Austin. He gives a gruff chuckle, realizing that he'd interrupted whatever she had been doing. Ally's insides are quivering at the sound of his laugh, but she manages to sit bolt-up straight, shoulder's square. The corner of Austin's mouth twitches, curling a little bit higher because although she was sitting still, there was a shyness inside her eyes. He was never particularly attracted or involved with the quiet type but there was nothing better than a shy girl. There's a first for everything.

"I've gotta get back," he said, motioning with his thumb towards his red-headed friend who is basically having a full conversation with himself. Ally numbly nodded, giving him a small wave with her fingers. He gives her one last smirk and he heads off towards his table, glancing at her again over his shoulder.

When Ally looks back down at her songbook, she realizes there's a napkin sitting on her work with a number scrawled out onto it. It's his obviously. She takes a deep breath. Being shy was complicated, she knew she'd never call this number. She crumples it and tosses it on the ground, not even sending an apologetic look to one of the cleaning staff who comes by to sweep it away into the garbage.

A couple weeks later, Austin hears Dez's voice cutting through the scene, "Austin, nope, we're doing this again. You're not paying attention."

Austin sighed, "Dez-"

"Give the boy a script!" Dez demanded, lifting up his water and gulping it, trying to avoid showing anyone his frustrations. Austin rips the script from a crew member's hand, his fingers trembling with annoyance. It was one scene. All Austin needed to do was walk through, stare away into the distance and sing. The crew did everything else, but somehow, Dez didn't think so. He kept pushing Austin for harder work. But how hard could Austin work? All he does is walk, for god's sake!

But Austin couldn't help it if his walk was off somehow. His mind kept drifting to that Ally girl. The one in the breakfast restaurant two weeks. He left her his number and simply his charm and she didn't attempt to call him back. Was this rejection? Austin ignores that burning feeling in his chest and remembers that she was shy. She was probably too intimidated to call such a handsome guy as him. He would need to call her face. If only he had her number.

"Let's try this again!" Dez shouted but he was only disappointed when Austin stumbled on his own feet during the scene. A couple crew members behind Dez started laughing to themselves and cracking jokes about Austin because, really, where'd his cool go? Austin was awesome, cool, smooth, and it's gone right now.

Austin looks over at that camera and just for Dez's satisfaction, he raises his arms in a '_Woopsie_' kind of way. Dez grunts loudly, tossing his head back. Austin looks around. He really hated doing this music video outside because anybody was around to watch and a few times, they had to escort fans away from the scene because they were trying to get his attention by screaming and crying.

"Let's try the sail boat/dock scene!" Dez announced, "Don't screw up, Austin." Austin rolled his eyes because whenever it came to videos, Dez treated Austin like nothing more than somebody who's helping him get a pay, the fact that they've been friends since they were pre-teens has gone away.

It's half an hour before they're shooting the scene. Austin is slouching on the floor in the sail boat, his left leg extended straight in front of him, while his right leg is pulled towards his chest and he's got a notebook resting on his thigh. He's singing as he scribbles in words before he pulls his gaze away from the notebook and stares off towards the sky that is fogging with puffy clouds. Austin keeps singing, feeling his vocals lifting and dropping with each key he has to sing.

Dez is satisfied when he gets through the sail boat scene _perfectly. _As Austin is drifting out of the chorus, he leaps out of the boat and onto the dock, his moves are smooth and he keeps singing as he feels the wind ruffle in his hair. Dez gives Austin a motion and Austin tries not to look miserable as he's looks over his shoulder, the camera's catching such a dramatic effect that Austin thought was pointless in his own mind but it's a music video so he was sure Dez's ideas would shine through once the whole thing was put together. The small little lights along the dock start to glow as Austin smoothly walks along, raising and dropping his voice.

As he's in the middle of the scene, he happens to look in a direction that gets his eyes stuck on a brunette girl in the distance. She's paying no attention to the shooting music video as she's sitting on another dock, a few feet away. The wind tangles itself in the hair that's covering her face again. Austin knows it's Ally because you else has such a subtle and soft beauty, such a soft shyness to her. He stumbles on his feet.

"You're kidding," Dez growled, "Cut! Austin take a break!"

Austin smirked and nodded. He strutted off the set, crew members trying to pamper him with snacks and water but Austin shrugs them away. He's gotta get to the girl with the soft sound. As his eyes stare over at him, he trips but he doesn't fall to the ground. He catches himself and doesn't allow himself to feel embarrassed as he focuses on getting to Ally.

He's snuck away from the entire music video set and he's walking up behind Ally. She's humming softly to herself and Austin shiver's because it's rather cold today, but Ally doesn't seem to notice.

"You didn't call!" Austin says, lifting his voice as the wind carries it towards her. Ally jumps slightly and turns around. Her sideways glance catching Austin's gaze. Ally clears her throat, feeling her calm vibe slip away as she feels uptight, now having to keep her guard up because God forbid she was talkative for once in her life.

"I, uh," she said softly, wishing she wasn't so shy at the moment, "I..."

"Don't hurt yourself," Austin teased, slipping down next to her. Ally looked away and stared at the water before glancing down at her words. Austin didn't care enough to know what she was writing so he brushed his shoulder along her arm but didn't see any goose bumps make their way onto her skin. His eyes almost widened. She didn't shiver. He didn't make her shiver. That wasn't a very good thing.

Ally swallowed her shyness for a moment and asked him, "Are you going to keep following me around?"

"Well, let's not get too cocky here," he said. Ally felt her face heat up but Austin saw no hint of a blush. "You know, I think you're very beautiful, Ally." Did his voice seriously just shake?

"Thank you," she said, quietly. She was unsure of how else to respond. Nobody complimented her much. Austin was the first one, besides her best friend and her parents, to tell her that she was beautiful. It felt nice and she smiled slightly.

Austin prayed she didn't hear the way his voice trembled just now. Why were his guts jumping and his heart thumping? That's not supposed to happen to him. He never gets tongue tied and nervous around girls. He's sort of got a bad boy, player, too-good-for-you kind of rep. The girls are supposed to be the flustered ones not him. He tried not to gasp as he made the realization that he was losing his cool effect now. What had she done to him? Stupid shy girls. This is why he doesn't get involved with them.

But he got involved. He got very involved and now it's been a month and ever since that day at the docks, they'd been hooking up. She'd been sneaking around with him, sliding through his apartment window so she'd avoid running into his best friend with whom he roomed with, and he had done the same except it wasn't so hard to sneak into her apartment considering she lived alone but her best friend had this thing with entering before knocking. He was nearly caught by Ally's best friend once, if he hadn't of been in the bathroom when she had come through.

Why did they sneak around? It's a simple question really, for a very complicated circumstance. Ally was freelance writer, writing about her own personal thoughts and the things that inspire her. She had a lot going for her and if it wasn't for living in a such a small town, maybe she could have a chance with Austin but that is uncalled for because he is a popstar player, he travels a lot (though he hasn't been lately, the subject of travelling has been avoided in his conversation with his manager) and if Ally's parents, or Austin's parents, or even the people he worked with, found out that Austin and Ally had something going on, it would be looked down upon and surely they would tear the two apart. Austin also thought it was best to hide Ally away from the paparazzi and the gossip. She was too shy and innocent to need any of that. Or was she innocent? After all, she's sneaking around with Austin Moon.

It wasn't a forbidden love. Don't confuse it with that. It was just complicated. These two didn't literally have feelings for one another. They were just a quick get together, a lot of kisses, and then ditching out. Ally hadn't had a boyfriend since she was fifteen and she wasn't looking right now, and Austin got lonely a lot, always feeling like the world was waiting to attack him. When they got together, they could forget all of that.

Some nights, they don't even talk, like tonight. Austin knocks on her door quickly, glancing around to make sure nobody is noticing his entrance into her apartment when she opened the door, taking him into her arms.

He kicks the door shut with his foot and he doesn't even mumble a hello onto her lips when she wraps her legs around his waist. He holds her up, kissing her face so tenderly as Ally grabs his hair and tugs on it because she learned that he liked that. They get right to it, losing their lives in the bed sheets.

Austin knows that Ally is a lost cause and really, there's no point in sticking around for her. All their night's together, are just him. It's not something that's been formed by the two of them, he just kisses her, undresses her, and runs his fingers all over her and she never protests, but she doesn't quite respond either. She's too innocent. She just lets him get away with it.

She's reluctant most of the time, that wasn't ever unnoticed by Austin and despite having the feeling to just roll his eyes and forget about Ally, he never does. He sticks around even when she pushes him away and tugs on her shirt, sending him a glare. They really shouldn't do any of this. It's not cool. Sneaking around is bad and it's deceitful, Austin might be that, but Ally isn't. She's good, she's sweet. He holds his breath and prays to God that her best friend doesn't come home as he waits for her on the couch and although he really should get back to lower any suspicions of his whereabouts, he stays for a few more hours because just watching Ally is pleasurable.

Austin was arguing with her in her kitchen on a rainy night a few days later. He's rolling his eyes because her reluctance has started to get to him. She's too good, she's too innocent and he wonders what he's still doing there. He tells her to be quiet when she starts raising her voice, so maybe he was missing her shyness. Ally announces her opinion: She doesn't like sneaking around and deceiving everyone she loves. Austin runs his hands through his hair, because he hates it, too, but did they have a second choice? Maybe not, because he just knows that neither of them, despite how complicated this is, want anyone to discover their sneaking.

Austin just snaps, "Stop making a big deal out of this! You know I can't be found with you!" Ally rolls her eyes and leaves him in the kitchen and she's lucky that her best friend is out of town because this would be a spectacular way to get caught: Arguing with famous Austin Moon in her kitchen, wearing his t-shirt.

Ally has decided that she doesn't want to deceive who she really is and she mentions that what they have been doing is not her. A frustrated Austin runs his hands through his messy hair and forces himself to not force anything on her but he doesn't want to stop being with her because he loves the way her skin smells like ocean water or the sound of her giggle.

He discovers that he is the master at self control and when she's at his apartment, he sees the prudish side of her, and they only sneak around with kisses, never making it past second base. He's tried to slip off her shirt while he was running his mouth along hers but she doesn't let him, slapping him away and nearly knocking the wind from his lungs when she hits his chest a little bit too hard. Austin rolls his eyes and tries not to think about the nights they'd spent together.

What is Austin still doing in this small town? He should be travelling and sharing his talent across the entire world but Austin is so tired of that. He hates this small town but it's where Ally is and so he stays. He left a month ago to New York City and dear god, that was the worst week of his life because he couldn't even call Ally or somebody would know. He dreamt of kissing her but it wasn't anything like the real deal. When he got back, he scooped her into his arms and though she was still set on not going anywhere past kissing with him, he didn't mind and gave her all the kisses he could and ignored the beating in his chest that was seeming to get harder but they still don't have feelings. They're just lonely, right?

How awful would it be if the two got caught. It would be a total shame for Ally to be seen out with Austin, her entire family would condescend her and his label would tell him to re-think his choice because they love him until his with somebody who's innocent and doesn't stand a chance. He tries not to get defensive when he makes up the scenario in his mind of Dez lecturing him because he would never hurt Ally! Ever! She was...She was Ally! Sweet, cute, adorable, innocent. But everybody knows everyone in this small town and suspicions were raising; Austin and Ally got sneakier, the sneaking was too bad, it was starting to get fun. Ally giggled a lot more when she got to touch Austin because all of this pretending was making her blood boil with adrenaline. This is what it felt like to be alive, she always thought when his lips found her jaw.

The wonder about people figuring out about them is starting to wear off on Austin. He was starting not to care because he was just so fixated on the girl with the soft sound and hair all over the place. He brushes that hair back and tries to get her drunk on his mouth, because he's already high on her kiss.

What in damnation is going on? Another two months of sneaking around and they're out at the same party and Ally has avoided him. He had planned to introduce her to Dez and they were going to play it off like they'd just met and never seen each other before but Ally wasn't paying him a lick of attention and Austin's blood was boiling.

He clenched the drink in his hand, his knuckles going white. She was shy, sitting down in the corner but a girl was sitting next to her, keeping her company. Ally smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and those eyes were not meeting his. Ally was beautiful though and when her hair falls in her face, he wonders why she doesn't see it, too.

He wants to brush that hair away from her eyes and take her back to his house, kiss her all night but Ally was starting to get weird. She was distancing herself and starting to pull away from all the kisses and the sneaking and it was making Austin angry because he was starting to crave it more and more.

Ally focused on the water in her hands. She dared herself to drink it but she never got around to it because her thoughts of over-analysis got to her: What if someone spiked it? Is it really water?

She wasn't looking in the direction of the blonde boy whose brown eyes were drilling into her brain. She had figured that since she never let him do anymore than just kissing anymore, he'd have lost interest but she was off. Far off. Austin seemed to get more adamant that they spent time together, more sneaking but Ally just didn't want to anymore because if they were found out, she knew her best friend would never talk to her again and her parents would be baffled. Ally decided to avoid Austin, maybe he'd get the hint that he needs to lose interest but the more he glares at her from across the room, she knows he's not getting the hint.

Another two weeks fly and Ally is spending time at a local party. It's absolutely everybody and Austin is lucky that nobody is fawning over him and his talents. He's managed to become one with the crowded bodies. He's a normal person again.

Almost normal, not quite. Because the prettiest girl in the room isn't with him, or looking at him, or even casting little looks in his direction. She's giving him the cold shoulder and for a reason, that goes unexplained, he waits around for her. Maybe Ally will come back to him. He misses kissing her. He got to her a few weeks ago but she wouldn't even kiss him.

Ally didn't know how but she got away from the crowd and she was alone in an empty hallway when a warm hand captured hers. She didn't panic because she recognized the soft touch, the safeness that came with it. The hand tugs on hers and she falls towards a chest.

She slowly looks up and gulps at the furious look in those brown eyes. "Austin," she murmurs, "What are you doing?"

"You've been ignoring me," he says, because he's so tired of pretending like he didn't care. He wanted her to notice him and he couldn't do anymore unnoticing, he always noticed her and he always made sure she knew it. He pins her against the wall, trapping her between him and the wall. His arms on either side of her face.

"No?" Ally looks at him, faking confusion but the looks fall from her face when she sees his pissed off look. She sighs softly, "You know I can't be found with you."

"I don't care," he whispered gruffly before his lips found hers, kissing her softly. There. He felt a little bit better now. No, he's not all better until she's got her legs wrapped around his waist and he's holding her up, tenderly kissing her mouth and not wanting to pull away, not even for air because she's his air.

"Austin, don't," she whispers, but her fingers tangle into his hair anyways. He doesn't even get mad, he smiles at her and keeps kissing her because this felt right, even if it was wrong, but he didn't think it was so wrong. This was perfect.

"Let's leave," he whispered.

"What?" Ally frowned.

"Me and you. Let's leave." he repeated, "They can't say anything if we're gone."

Ally laughed, making him frown. "You're Austin Moon."

"Yeah..?"

"We can't leave. We'd never get away." And there's something about her face when she says that, that makes him feel guilty for something he'd never be able to control.

"I know," he whispers softly before he gives her a slanted smirk and says, "Who cares if they find us now, this might be new to you, but we'll break the rules together and if they don't like it, it's not our problem." he said.

And there's a moment of surprise when she says, "Okay." She kisses his mouth.


End file.
